


Greetings From Ravenclaw Common Room

by panbeing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, common room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panbeing/pseuds/panbeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close your eyes and think that you are a common room at Hogwarts. And a telepath so you can hear the people's thoughts. EVERYTHING. Just think about all the gossips, all the dramas and different scenes you can find as a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings From Ravenclaw Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction written in English and i didn't write any other chapters yet. I put this on ff.net but literally noone cared about it so i decided to give it a go on here. And also thanks to my friends who helped me about the idea and writing it.

Hey! Greetings from Ravenclaw Common Room! I mean literally the common room. Like seriously.

I know it sounds like doesn't makes any sense but who knows what happens in the rooms of Hogwarts?

I don't think the other rooms can talk but I'm not actually talking anyway, that'd be weird. I am a telepath. I only communicate with the ones who want to hear me. For explain, there is this girl I like, Luna… Lovegood I think her surname was. She always listens. I actually don't think she knows she is communicating with a room.

Once I tried to tell a boy that he was talking to a room. He thought his friends were kidding him. He talked about it to them but they didn't understand what the boy was talking about. His friends thought the boy was crazy. He thought the same too. Then one day, the last day of his 7th year, he decided to talk to me one last time. He said he didn't believe me and I shouldn't talk to his friends and maybe one day his kids and other relatives. I'm not sad. It was his fault. I didn't lose anything. Okay, I might be a little sad about. And a bit emotional. And depressed.

Hey! If you'd be almost all alone for hundreds of years, you'd possibly be emotional too! Even the portraits don't talk to me. Now I noticed that they're just portraits, they don't have a brain to telephatise.

What? Obviously I have a brain. A non-organic one but still it was the best gift from Rowena to me. She and Luna say my brain is beautiful. Rowena knows because she made it herself, Luna knows because I showed her. I trust her.

Luna is very similar to Rowena. I guess that's why I like her. They both are clever and have a very good imagination. I know, this is the thing of Ravenclaw but they are different somehow. They are… They use their imagination all the time and they notice things that normal people doesn't notice. They are very careful and smart.

Enough about them, I want to talk about myself.

My fireplace is like an air condition system. It keeps the temperature stable. House Presidents and some of trickster students can change the temperature. I remember one day an idiot almost burned the couch.

I have a couch inside me. Only one but if they want, all of the students in Ravenclaw can sit on it. It's not big, no. It is magical. And I hate the couch. It enjoys annoying me. It is not using telepathy to annoy me. It also has no brain. Probably someone turned a student into a couch in Apperate Class and no one could manage to turn him back to normal. He is old now. Very very old. But it doesn't change the fact that he has NO BRAIN! I'll tell you about how it is annoying me, later.

There are two candles on the fireplace. There are other things on the fireplace but I want you to get your attentions to the candles. They are looking very beautiful but, for the love of the god, THERE IS A FIREPLACE, WHO NEEDS TWO SMALL CANDLES WHEN THERE IS A HUGE DAMN FIREPLACE? Yeah, no one. Nobody used them yet. Sometimes I think we are not doing smart things enough for a smart House.

I know, the fireplace and the useless candles were boring topics to talk about. Let's talk about the carpet. I assure you, the carpet is very interesting. In these days, not in a good way.

It is looking like a normal carpet with star patterns on when the room is empty but nobody knows them except Luna. Because, you know… When the room is EMPTY. But since Luna talks to me, I sometimes talk to her about my secrets.

Look I don't like the carpet. It's looking awkward inside me. But it wasn't like that all the time. I have small shining crystals all around me and they are looking like little stars. When I'm empty, the carpet fits me and we look like space. In the old times, people feel like they were slithering inside me and I liked that. But now the carpet is ruining the entire image.

One of the idiots in the House (I know his name but let's not humiliate him, yet.) spelled the carpet by mistake and now it shows people's emotions in stupid ways. Like when someone angry comes in, the carpet shows the fires of Hell in a small circle around the person. And when it's bored, it just shows silly things like grasses, bubbles, flowers, bunnies, annoying Easter Eggs and etc. just to make the angry person angrier.

Think about it. You are in a room. You are very happy and the carpet shows you mud. You know there is carpet but it looks like mud so your brain tells you not to step on mud. Or it shows you a hole. An endless hole. It makes you scared and afraid. And if you met someone you don't like in the room, it shows your feelings and it sometimes causes fights. If not, they hurt me when they trying to feel better. They sometimes kick my crystals and it hurts me. And I lose time trying to regrow the crystal. You feel me now? The carpet causes problems in many ways.

And then there is the only rational and still-looking-beautiful thing inside me. The statue of Rowena. I miss her so much and the statue doesn't helps though. It just makes me miss her even more.

Last of all, there are students. At the first years of the school, they were incredibly smart and curious. Now they don't even care about exploring my secret tunnels. I mean there are big secret places in Hogwarts and I have my big secrets too but they don't even stop and think about those interesting stuff. Some of them really belong to Hufflepuf or something.

Actually there is something the students are curious about. Gossips! That's what they only care about these days. And since you listen to me, I want to tell you something. There is a secret room that I record all the gossips I heard. I can lead you there, if you ask me to. There are some voice records, secrets wrote down to the wall by me and memories you can see. Do you want to take a look at what's going on? Then let me show you the way.


End file.
